


pack life

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit dubcon, A/B/O, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beta Dean Winchester, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Breeding Bench, Cock Cages, Collars, Come Marking, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Sam, Face-Fucking, Food Play, Fucking Machines, Kinky Dean, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Dean Winchester, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pack Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Ring gag, SPN Kink Meme, Sensitive Dean, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tail Plugs, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism, blurry lines of dubcon, brief bottom Castiel/top Sam, dean doesn't think he's a bottom but he is, domesticated dean, multiple chapters of straight porn, non related sam and dean, pure filth, sadistic sam, sex dungeon, spreader bar, top everyone except dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Prompt: Alphas fuck who ever they want, betas fuck omegas and more submissive betas, and omegas can fuck each other but generally get fucked. Dean didn't make the rules, he just tried to follow them. The problem was when he hooked up with an a/o couple (or pack). Dean figured he'd get his cock in some sweet ass, but somehow ended up on the receiving end. And it didn't look like it was changing any time soon...would love LOVE Dean's shock at being held down and fucked by an omega (he always assumed he'd be stronger, cos he's a beta) but really he's just a subby pack bitch, and the pack knows how to look after him <3https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/153418.html?thread=47074634#t47074634
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Gabriel/Lucifer/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 370
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	1. set up

Dean liked sex. He liked fucking. That being said he generally stayed away from relationships and packs. He wasn’t one for commitments if he was being honest (or if you’re Garth, you’d say, ‘you haven’t found the right guy yet, Dean). Whatever. It wasn’t a big deal though. Dean was young enough. He could find a mate to settle with later. And being a beta, he had more options. 

Society put too much emphasis on ‘alpha-omega’ couples. They sometimes forgot betas were still a designation. Which again was fine with Dean, because he didn’t think he could settle with an alpha who would always want to fuck him in the ass when Dean had no interest in that. He liked being the one doing the fucking, thank you very much.

So yeah the random no-string-attached-one-night-stands had been working fine for him for years now. It gave him the freedom of being a single male beta. So tonight shouldn’t have been any different really. Ok, maybe he had never tried having sex with a couple before but he was usually pretty opened minded about people’s kinks. Maybe they were into cuckolding? Sounded pretty hot anyways.

“So how do you want to do this?” Dean asked, as he drank the last of his beer. The couple sitting across from him looked at each other. The guy directly across from Dean was definitely the alpha of the couple. He was bigger and taller than Dean, broad shouldered, with shaggy brown hair and kind, hazel eyes. He didn’t really like the alpha was eyeing him up and down like a tasty meal. 

The omega, a smaller man with dark messy hair and big blues looked at him with a shy smile. Now, that, Dean liked. 

“We were hoping you’d join us for a threesome,” the alpha said bluntly.

Dean turned back to him. “A threesome?” Well how was that going to work if he wasn’t interested in taking it up the ass?

The alpha leaned forward, “Yeah. Look, man. You like sex, don’t you?” He waited for Dean to nod. “Well, I can promise you it’ll be interesting and fun.”

Dean was still skeptical. He had never been with a couple before, much less an alpha/omega couple. He looked over to the omega. He had to admit, the omega was really pretty. He could feel his dick perking up at the aspect of at least fucking the omega. In the end, he decided to go with his dick, and agreed to the threesome. 

Like Dean said before. He was pretty damn open minded.

Which led to Dean getting into the alpha’s pretty sweet ride on their way to the couple’s place. Dean didn’t usually agree to going back to his one night stand’s place. It came with the whole no-strings-attached bit. But everything about tonight just tossed all of Dean’s rules out of the window. He wasn’t sure what it was about them.

Either way, he was pleasantly surprised to find the alpha was incredibly wealthy. The place that he assumed was going to be a house turned out to be a goddamned mansion, with real life servants. Dean tried not to let his jaw drop when they got there, but he was pretty sure he was doing a terrible job in hiding his surprise because the alpha chuckled and the omega just grinned.

He wondered if they did this a lot-go looking for random hookups in bars to bring back and show off their way too large mansion. If he had a lot of money, Dean supposed he would do the same, so he couldn’t really fault them. Still it was a little annoying to get caught off guard so many times in one night.

“So you’re pretty well off,” Dean finally said when he could work his mouth properly. They all got out of the car and walked into the mansion.

“We are,” the alpha said pretty nonchalantly.

“We?” Dean asked surprised by the term. Like him and the omega?

“We’re a pack,” the omega said.

“A...pack,” Dean repeated slowly. Suddenly he could smell more than just the alpha and omega in the mansion. Dean froze. “I thought you said we’re having a threesome.”

“We are,” the alpha said, not at all fazed. He turned to look at Dean. “Look, I know I wasn’t exactly forthcoming. But I didn’t think I needed to explain that I was in a pack since the rest of them aren’t going to be involved.” His look turned sly. “Unless, of course, you want to include them. I’m up for anything, man. My kinks run deep.”

“Uh,” Dean licked his lips, the prospect of having another omega joining in sounded too good to be true. His cock was getting achingly hard at the thought. Before he could stop himself, he shrugged, “You know what they say-the more, the merrier.”

The alpha practically glowed at his response and chirped, “Great! Stay here with Cas. I’ll let them know.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder as he walked past them.

The omega, Cas, grinned as Dean shot him an anxious look, now re-evaluating his decision. “Don’t worry. Gabe is an awesome dude. And Lucifer is a good alpha.”

“Are they both alphas?” Dean asked nervously. He had been hoping one of them would be an omega.

Cas shook his head. “Gabe is a beta.”

Oh, Dean thought. Well that was ok then. He was sure he could get Gabe to submit to him. He was definitely getting some ass tonight. They waited almost half an hour in the living room, or what Dean guess was the living room. It was a big room full of a large plasma screen TV, a couple nice couches, coffee table and paintings of landscapes covering each wall. Dean was making himself at home, sitting deep into one of the couches and channel surfing when the alpha came back with Gabe and Lucifer.

The alpha looked amused when Dean paused briefly to look up, making eye contact with all three men. He smiled lazily at them and waved the remote, “I got bored. Sorry.”

The guy off to the alpha’s right snorted. He was tall and lean with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He smirked in amusement as he looked Dean up and down, taking in the way he sat back, comfortable and at home. He licked his lips, his gaze lingering a little too long on Dean’s face, taking in his freckles and the flush that made its way to his cheeks and his plump kissable lips. 

“So you’re the new recruit, huh?” the guy leered. “The name’s Lucifer. What’s yours, kid?”

Dean glared. He was not a kid. “I’m 26, asshole,” he growled. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and whistled. Didn’t see that coming. “And my name’s Dean.”

The other guy, must be Gabe, was studying him quietly, making Dean squirm a little in his seat. Finally, Gabe smirked and stuck his hand out for Dean to shake, “Gabe.”

Dean nodded and took his hand. Gabe hauled him up easily, taking Dean by surprise. “Hey what the hell, man?” Dean complained but there was no heat in his voice.

Gabe’s grin was brilliant as he looked at Dean. “I like you, kid. I think we’re gonna get along just swell tonight.” Then he sent him a wink, before turning to the others. “Now that we’ve all been introduced to Dean-o here, let’s say we get this party started, shall we?” He nudged the alpha, who raised an eyebrow at Gabe but stayed put. Gabe pouted. “Come on, you big lug. You know you want some of that ass too.”

“Whoa, whoa, whose ass?” Dean exclaimed. No one was getting his ass tonight. He was very protective of his ass, thanks very much. Gabe shot him an ‘are you serious’ look.

The alpha stared at Gabe for a moment. “Dude, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sam?” Gabe shrugged. Sam sighed, then looked to Dean, his expression shifting from that of irritation to...lust? Dean gulped as Sam seemed to be undressing with his eyes. “Have you seen your ass, Dean? Come on, you can’t be that oblivious.”

Dean was not oblivious to the amount of staring he’d get everywhere he went. In fact, he liked to use his looks to his advantage. He enjoyed sex, after all. “Uh, I think there might be a misunderstanding on what’s going down tonight,” he said as all eyes shifted to him.

“And just what did _you_ think was going to go down tonight?” Lucifer asked in amusement. Dean was starting to hate how laid back the guy seemed.

“I was kind of hoping to be...uh doing the fucking?” Dean also hated how his voice squeaked at the end. He was not a goddamn omega. Cas was the omega. So why the fuck was everyone focusing on Dean?

“And who did you think you were going to be fucking tonight?” Sam asked, leaning forward.

“Um...maybe Cas? Or Gabe?” Dean was beginning to sweat now. He took a small step back despite having told himself he was going to stand his ground on this. Dean could smell the lust coming off everyone in the room. Even Cas was watching him eagerly.

Sam smirked and nodded to Cas and Gabe. “I think you’ve got this backwards, Dean. It’s adorable you think the way you do though.”

“Huh?” It was the only intelligible thing Dean could come up with as Cas and Gabe both eagerly took each of his arms and started dragging him out of the room.

Cas leaned down and said in his ear, “We’re going to all take a turn fucking you tonight, Dean, and you’re going to take it and enjoy it.”

“Uhh, w-where are we going?” Dean stuttered.

“To the sex dungeon,” Gabe chirped on the other side of Dean.

“You guys have a sex dungeon?” Dean squeaked.

The smirks from both Cas and Gabe were answer enough. _Holy shit_.


	2. cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: _omega Cas topping beta Dean, some dub-con, Dean just sort of goes with all this but doesn't explicitly agree out loud, cock cage, orgasm denial, restraints, dildo/vibrator, fingering_

They had a fucking sex dungeon. In their mansion. Dean shouldn't have been surprised, but still...holy shit. He thought these things only existed in hardcore porn. Dean walked down the stairs after Sam and Lucifer. Even in the dim light it was like something out of a horror flick...or from Dean’s vast collection of porn. There was a large pillar with chains attached in the far corner, a cushioned looking bench with cuffs and latches, some weird machine that had a dildo attached to it. Dean wasn’t sure what it was but he could see Gabe or Cas strapped to it somehow, riding it as they gasped and moaned in ecstasy.

There were a few different whips on the wall and a king sized bed in the corner across from the cross. He was awestruck and a little unnerved at the vast collection of different items. Some scared the shit out of him, others looked interesting. He wandered around, picking up and feeling different items. There were various gags on the nightstand next to the bed. He imagined trying the ballgag out on Cas. God he could see Cas shudder and writhe and drool as Dean bent down, peppering him with kisses on his neck, trailing down his bare chest. Dean could feel his dick leaking at the thought of having Cas under him.

He moaned at his daydream, his hand coming to palm his dick through his now tight jeans. He didn’t notice Lucifer was behind him, until there was a tight grip on his arm and Dean cried out at the unexpected pain, letting go of his erection. “Now, now, none of that, little beta.”

“You son of a bitch,” Dean said angrily, tears already in his eyes. He was getting close, dammit. “Let me come, damn you!”

Lucifer chuckled, leading Dean to bend over on the bed. “Don’t worry, pretty little beta, you’ll come before the night’s over.” Unexpectedly, Lucifer’s other hand went in his pants and grabbed Dean’s cock. Dean wailed as Lucifer started to pump it. He was getting even closer now, he could feel it. It was just at the tip. He was riding on the high of pleasure. But just as suddenly it stopped and Dean was left frustrated instead.

Lucifer, the fucking asshole, let go of his dick. He hummed in Dean’s ear as he pulled his hand from Dean’s pants. He started to unzip Dean’s jeans and then pull both his jeans and boxers down so they were pooling around his ankles.

“What the fuck?” Dean hissed as cold air hit his legs and made him shiver. Did Lucifer just deny him an orgasm?

Just as Dean was about to shove Lucifer away so he could jerk himself off, he noticed Cas was looming over him with a weird contraption of straps. He looked at it nervously, not understanding where it was supposed to go until it was too late. Lucifer held Dean still as Cas worked the cage over his cock and balls. Then he locked the cage and put the key into his pocket. Lucifer just smirked.  
What. The. Fuck?

Dean’s dick was still hard and now it was trapped and it hurt. He could feel his eyes water even more at the thought of being denied orgasm all night. And how was he supposed to fuck anyone this way? Dean was confused and frustrated.

“You’re not fucking anyone tonight, darling,” Lucifer purred in his ear as he started to undress the rest of Dean.

Before Dean knew what was happening, he was completely naked and pushed on the bed. Cas looked up at him, lust in his eyes as he and Lucifer cuffed his hands to either side of the bed. His knees were spread and bent and ankles cuffed to the other posts.

Cas crawled on the bed and was kneeling between his spread knees, looking at Dean with wide blue eyes. He licked his lips and said, “I’ve wanted to fuck you since we saw you in the bar earlier. Couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Dean looked at Cas in surprise. He licked his suddenly chapped lips. “That’s news to me,” he told Cas. Normally omegas liked being the ones getting fucked. At least the omegas Dean had come across. He took in the way Cas was drinking him in, strapped to the bed and naked and completely at his mercy. He shivered as Cas reached over and traced lightly over his nipples. He never realized how sensitive he was there. He had never been on the receiving side before.

“Why, Dean? You’re so beautiful,” Cas whispered, leaning over him. His gaze turned reverent as his fingers trailed down to his stomach. Dean shuddered at the light touch. “I feel like I could explore your body forever.” Cas paused, then sat up, watching Dean closely. “Have you ever been kissed, Dean?”

Dean was taken off-guard by the unexpected question. No, he hadn’t. Not by one night stands. He shook his head. “No,” he said, watching as blue eyes widened.

“Would you like to be?” Cas asked.

Dean hesitated. He licked his lips as he imagined what it was like to be kissed by Cas. He wanted to know if those lips were as soft as they looked. He figured tonight had already tossed most Dean’s usual rules out of the window. What was one more? “Yeah,” Dean said. “Yeah I’d like that.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him gently, carefully on the lips at first. It was like he wasn’t sure how Dean would react. Dean was pleasantly surprised by how much he liked the kiss. As Cas pulled back to look at Dean’s face, Dean couldn’t help but try to chase after Cas. Cas smiled and kissed him again, deeper. And Dean moaned, opening his mouth to let Cas in. This wasn’t how he expected his night to go, but Dean did say he was open minded.

When Cas pulled back the second time, Dean was a little surprised to see Gabe and Sam going at it. Gabe was strapped to the weird bench and Sam was fucking into him, both completely lost to what Cas and Dean were doing on the bed. Lucifer on the other hand had pulled up a chair nearby and was jerking himself off as he watched Dean with lust filled eyes.

Dean vaguely wondered what he looked like, strapped and helpless to the bed as Cas took his time and played with him. For the first time since the night began, he was aware that Cas was fully clothed while Dean was naked. He wondered how that was fair. Before he could think about it further, Cas was getting off the bed and opening a drawer of the table next to them. Dean could barely make out what looked like a dildo and something else.

Then Cas was climbing back on and uncapping the lube. He grinned down at Dean. “Don’t worry. We’re just going to have some fun. Ever had anything shoved up your ass before, Dean?”

Dean had to shake his head again. “I usually fuck,” Dean croaked, staring at the dildo anxiously as Cas squirted lube into his hand before rubbing it over the dildo. 

Cas nodded, like what Dean said made sense. “I’ll be gentle then,” Cas promised him. Dean was still skeptical. Part of him was intrigued in trying this but another just wanted to fuck Cas. He squirted some more lube on Dean’s ass. Dean hissed at the coldness. “Sorry. I should’ve warned you it was going to be cold,” Cas apologized. “This might hurt but I promise it’ll get better, then it’ll actually feel good.” Then suddenly Cas started rubbing the lube inside his hole with a finger and it burned. Dean twisted in his bonds, arching to get away from the pain. He never had anything in his ass before.

But as Cas gently pushed his finger into Dean, whispering, “Relax, Dean. It’s just lube. It’s just a finger,” and Dean started to actually relax his muscles, the burn started to feel good. Dean moaned as Cas started to pump his finger in and out. The stretch actually felt really _good_. Dean couldn’t help but writhe under Cas as he told him what a good boy Dean was being. He added another finger, then another. 

Dean became lost in the pleasure. He vaguely wondered why he never tried bottoming before now. It felt so good. He could feel his dick trying to harden again in the cage, but it couldn’t. Suddenly Dean’s pleasure was mixed with pain. He cried out, wishing he wasn’t stuck in the stupid cage. Dean twisted in his bonds.

“Please,” he pleaded, struggling to get out. “P-please take the cage off.”

It hurt. It hurt more than the intrusion of the first finger had. Cas was torturing him. “The cage stays on, Dean,” Cas told him firmly. Dean wanted to cry. “I promise I’ll let you orgasm tonight. Just not right now,” Cas said, face softening a little as Dean shuddered. “Besides, don’t you want to try this?” He gestured to the dildo he had in his hand.

Dean looked up as Cas finally pulled his fingers out of him. He was sniffling as Cas moved the dildo to his loosened hole glistening with lube. Cas gently pushed the dildo in and looked at Dean with a sly grin. “You know the best part of it?”

Dean shook his head as Cas started to twist it in him, hitting something that made him explode with pleasure. He wailed at the sudden vibrations hitting something inside him that constantly made him see stars. Between the unrelentless amounts of pleasure coursing through him and the pressure in his dick, Dean was sure this was pure torture. 

It felt like hours before Cas decided to have mercy on him and turn off the vibrating dildo and gently take it out. Dean felt spent and was looking at the ceiling, his eyes glazed over and body a total sweaty wreck. He felt tear tracks down his face. He had been sobbing for what felt like an eternity. Cas had been shushing him and drying his tears but it wasn’t enough. 

Cas leaned down and said, “Shh, Dean, it’s almost over. As soon as I fuck you, I’ll take the cage off and let you cum. How does that sound?”

Dean looked up at Cas with wide eyes. Was he serious? He nodded eagerly. “Please,” he begged. He watched as Cas licked his lips and kissed him. Dean eagerly opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue to roam. He moaned into the kiss as Cas explored his whole cavity. Cas let his hand roam over Dean’s body, tweaking his right nipple. Dean gasped as Cas did the same thing to his other nipple. Damn his nipples really were sensitive.

Cas broke the kiss after a moment and sat back up. Dean looked so good beneath him, like he belonged under Cas. Cas couldn’t wait to fuck the beta already. He could imagine Dean writhing and moaning wantonly, begging Cas to fuck him harder and faster. He scrambled to take off his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it carelessly off the side of the bed, before he took off socks and pants and threw them in the general direction of his shirt.

He positioned himself in between Dean’s legs and lined his already hard and leaking cock with Dean’s gorgeous, red puffy hole. He went in easily as Dean groaned at the intrusion. Warmth flooded Cas and he felt his breath hitch. Dean felt so good, like heaven. God if he could have sex like this all the time, with someone like Dean, he would never to want to leave bed ever again. Cas was able to push all the way in without much difficulty. He heard Dean gasp and Cas paused for a moment to let Dean adjust.

Dean was gasping and tugging unconsciously at the cuffs. He looked delicious down there. Cas started to move, pulling out almost all the way out of Dean before pushing back in a little faster. Dean moaned and Cas took that as a sign to continue to speed up until he was fucking Dean hard and fast.

The stretch felt good, better than the dildo. Dean was moaning as Cas rammed back in. He was trying to ignore the pain in his own dick and focus on the pleasure of having Cas’ dick in him. It was hard but soon Dean found himself not caring as Cas fucked him faster, chasing after his own orgasm. Soon, Dean could feel as Cas spilled his load inside him, leaning over, sweaty and grinning lazily down at Dean.

“How was that? Best sex you ever had?” Cas asked, slumping over next to him.

“I’ll let you know...when I can think,” Dean said hoarsely. He couldn’t deny the sex had been one of the best he had so far. He never realized he was such a kinky motherfucker. No more vanilla Dean, that was for sure. He looked mournfully at his caged dick before falling back on the bed. “I think I’m owed an orgasm,” Dean mumbled.

Cas looked over at Dean’s dick in surprise, like he’d forgotten it was still trapped. Before he could say anything, however, Lucifer came up next to the bed, looming like an enormous shadow. He smirked down at Dean. Dean gulped, not liking the way he was staring at him with full blown lust in his eyes. “Not yet. The night’s just getting started, Dean-o,” Lucifer said cheerfully, reaching out to grab Dean’s trapped cock and squeeze it, eliciting a pained groan.

 _Fuck_.


	3. luci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: _dom lucifer, needy dean, spanking, face-fucking, lucifer being as ass, name-calling, dirty talk, rimming, come-marking_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest should be up by either tonight or tomorrow

Dean moaned as Lucifer smacked him on the ass. Hard. Son of a bitch. He was strapped down to the bench, learned it was a _breeding_ bench. He was slumped over it with his ass in the air, completely vulnerable. If Cas was a gentle lover, Lucifer was the opposite. He was utterly dominating, his presence overwhelming and stank of lust and control. He was the embodiment of the perfect alpha, asking with his actions for Dean’s complete surrender. And fuck...the way this night was going, Dean was going to do just that. Dean had never given away control before, not really. Even when omegas and betas rode his dick, Dean somehow managed to control the sex.

But Lucifer was different. Another smack. And Dean cried out in pain. It hurt but at the same time, he could feel his cock twitching in its cage. He didn’t know he liked being spanked either. He was learning more and more about himself as the night progressed.

Lucifer smacked him again, harder. Dean gasped and twisted in his restraints. His ass throbbed. He felt Lucifer’s hand rest on his ass a moment later, rubbing gentle circles on it. “Well aren’t you a kinky bastard,” Lucifer whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean shuddered as his hot breath ghosted on Dean’s sensitive skin. “Bet if you weren’t caged up, nice and tight, you’d be rock hard just from a little spanking. Naughty, naughty, my pretty beta.”

Dean shivered. “I d-didn’t know.”

Lucifer chuckled. He smacked him another time, fast and unexpected. Dean couldn’t stop the loud gasp that escaped. “You make such pretty noises, Dean-o.” Lucifer walked around the bench until he was standing in front of Dean. Dean could see the lazy grin on his face as he took Dean in, restrained to the breeding bench, unable to move at all. Lucifer licked his lips as he watched Dean swallow nervously. Dean’s dark blond hair was matted to his face in sweat. His cheeks were flushed and wide green eyes were lust-filled. The freckles on his face stood out on his pale complexion.

Lucifer’s alpha side wanted to take Dean now and make the beta bare his neck to him in submission. Dean’s lips, full and soft-looking made Lucifer wonder what Dean would look like choking on his cock. He imagined Dean moaning around Lucifer’s dick as he fucked his pretty face.

Yeah, Lucifer thought as he pumped his dick. Dean’s mouth was made for fucking. “Ever had cock in your mouth before?” Lucifer purred, watching Dean’s eyes widen even more and his mouth go slack. “Come on, a pretty beta like you-bet you’ve taken dozens into those pretty cock sucker lips of yours.” The filth coming from Lucifer’s mouth had Dean’s face getting even hotter, if that was at all possible.

“I uh n-no,” Dean said when Lucifer raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer. He had never taken cock in his mouth or ass before tonight. He gulped at the idea of Lucifer’s large dick pumping in and out of his mouth. 

Lucifer smirked. “Guess I’ll be your first,” he said cheerfully, reaching out and ruffling Dean’s head like he was a dog. Dean blinked up at him as Lucifer positioned himself so that his cock was in Dean’s face. Dean looked at the dick anxiously. He had seen Lucifer’s dick earlier and thought it was big, but when it was hard and close up like this, it seemed a lot bigger and longer. Lucifer must have sensed Dean’s reluctance and said, “Don’t worry. It’ll fit. Now open wide for me, Dean-o.”

Dean opened his mouth and Lucifer started to push it in. It was big and stretched his mouth impossibly wide. Lucifer sighed, engulfed in Dean’s heat. It felt so good. He pushed his dick all the way in and heard Dean gasp, trying to breathe through his nose. Lucifer grabbed his hair and pulled his head forward, choking Dean more on his cock. He pulled out after a moment and Dean had time to cough a couple times before Lucifer slammed his cock back in all the way.

Lucifer still couldn’t believe this was Dean’s first time bottoming. The beta was practically made for taking cock. He continued to fuck Dean’s face a few more times, pulling Dean’s hair as he did so. Lucifer was enjoying the little gasps and pants Dean was making. He pulled his hair harder the last time he rammed his cock in, eliciting a moan from Dean. “You’re such a good slut,” Lucifer gasped, as Dean’s hot tongue glided over his cock involuntarily. Lucifer started to pull his cock out, feeling his orgasm was about to hit.

As soon as Lucifer pulled his cock all the way out, he spilled his load on Dean’s face. Dean blinked in surprise. He felt cum land on his forehead, cheeks and lips. He darted his tongue out to lick around his lips, tasting the salt.

“So how was that?” Lucifer asked him, eyes still dark with lust. Dean’s face looked perfect with his cum dribbling down, marking him as Lucifer’s. Lucifer could feel his alpha instinct telling him to mark Dean up more, to bite his neck and claim the beta. He clamped down on it as he walked slowly around again so that he was facing Dean’s delectable, red ass.

Dean tried to turn so that he could see what Lucifer was going to do to him. He didn’t have time to respond when Lucifer’s hand came down on his ass. It was harder than any of the other times Lucifer had spanked Dean and Dean couldn’t help the little sob that bubbled up in his throat. It was unexpected and fast and Dean hadn’t been prepared for this. Lucifer smacked him again and Dean gasped.

God what was with this guy and pain? His dick throbbed in its cage and Dean wondered how much of a masochist he was. Then Lucifer was raining down more smacks, one after the other.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean wailed as Lucifer hit him one last time. His ass throbbed furiously and he was sure it looked really red by now, maybe starting to bruise with how hard Lucifer hit him.

“Oh Dean-o, such a pain slut, aren’t we?” Lucifer said in a sing-song voice.

Dean let out a shaky breath, his eyes watering with unshed tears. His ass was on fire at this point and he was sure he wasn’t going to last the night at this rate. He wanted to come so bad he would do anything anyone wanted. “Please,” he started to beg.

Lucifer paused, smirking at Dean’s whisper. “What was that, Dean-o?”

“Please, let me come,” Dean begged. Pride be damned. He really needed the pressure relieved. Dean held his breath as silence filled the room, hoping Lucifer would show mercy. Dean then felt two hands on his ass, pushing his cheeks apart. His hole, still puffy and sensitive from Cas, throbbed in anticipation. Dean shivered as a hot breath ghosted over it. 

Then a hot tongue darted out to his opening and Dean gasped. He could feel the low vibrations of Lucifer’s voice as the alpha started to hum happily. Another lick, long and deep. Dean involuntarily moaned at the pleasant sensation. “Must feel good,” Lucifer chuckled. He probed his tongue into Dean’s hole, causing Dean to writhe. He tried to push his ass back against Lucifer’s exploring tongue and Lucifer grinned to himself.

Oh yeah, he thought. Dean was just made to take cock.

Lucifer could play with Dean all night. The beta was entertaining with all his squirming and moaning. And god did the beta beg so pretty. He completely understood now why Sam picked him earlier in the bar. They hadn’t had a beta that was this much fun in a long time, not since that kid, Jimmy Novak or whatever. 

Dean, covered in cum, restrained to the bench by his wrists and ankles, red ass in the air speared by Lucifer’s tongue was a fucking sight to behold. Dean moaned as Lucifer continued to fuck his hole with his tongue, loving the little hitches in his breath as Lucifer rimmed him.

This was just pure torture. Dean couldn’t stop gasping as Lucifer licked his asshole and fucked the shit out of him with his tongue. He never knew just how sensitive he was. “Please, please, please,” he gasped, not sure what he was begging for, but not caring anymore. The sensations were maddening and Dean had no clue how much of this he could take. “Alpha!”

Lucifer paused at that, his tongue halfway in the beta’s sloppy, worn out hole. He could hear Dean sobbing quietly below him. Lucifer pulled out and leaned over Dean, taking in his sweat covered back, smelling lust and desperation coming from the beta in giant waves. It felt so good, so right. His inner alpha was puffing out proudly he could reduce Dean into this quivering mess. “Please what, my pretty beta?” Lucifer asked, voice smooth like honey. 

“Please fuck me,” Dean said, his voice cracking.

Dean couldn’t see his face but Lucifer was grinning. He leaned back and said, “With pleasure.” He positioned himself in front of Dean’s fucked out hole, admiring it for a second. If Dean had been an omega, Lucifer was sure he would be leaking slick. It didn’t matter though. With all that licking Lucifer had been doing, he was sure his dick would have no problem sliding right in. Lucifer pushed in and was met with almost no resistance. He sighed in bliss. Dean was the perfect amount of heat around his cock. 

He was distantly aware of Dean moaning under him as he fucked in and out of the beta. The slide of his dick was effortless and Dean was slumping in his restraints as Lucifer plowed his ass. He had almost no energy as the alpha picked up speed, ruthlessly pulling out before ramming back in. He let out a small grunt as pain started to register from his sore ass. Dean heard Lucifer gasp as he neared his orgasm and waited to feel the rush of cum spill inside his ass.

Unexpectedly Lucifer pulled out the last moment and he felt Lucifer spill his load all over his lower back and ass. Now not only was his face marked in the alpha’s cum, but also his ass. Lucifer then leaned over him and said, “Knew you’d be a good fuck. You should join us. We could use a cum slut like you.” He slapped his ass one final time good naturedly and stepped away.

“Guess it’s my turn. Up for another round, Dean-o?” Gabriel was suddenly in Dean’s face, eyes gleaming mischievously, drinking in Dean’s currently helpless situation. 

Dean could feel his poor dick throb. He gulped nervously, wondering what Gabe had in store for him. Dean had to admit, this was one of the most interesting nights he’s had in a long time.


	4. gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: _multiple orgasms, Gabe giving Dean a blowjob, food-play, more vibrator, brief bottom Cas/top Sam and voyeur Gabe, Gabe masturbating while watching Sam fuck Cas, overstimulation_

Gabe was insatiable. His stamina rivaled even Dean’s on a good night. Gabe decided to take the cage off as soon as it was his turn. He got the key from Cas and unlocked it, delicately unstrapping the cage as Dean moaned. He didn’t even want to look at his dick, he was sure it was red and throbbing in pain. He could feel pre come on the tip and it only took Gabe a couple fingers ghosting over the slit for Dean to spurt out his load with a groan.

It felt good and it exhausted Dean. He felt like he could sleep happily for a week. Unfortunately Gabe was just grinned, his face saying ‘I’m just getting started’. And that was how Dean found himself back on the bed, unrestrained this time thank fuck (not that he could move, he was so tired), his dick being pumped over and over until he was spilling his load again and again. On his third orgasm, Dean was about ready to give up on the land of the living and let the darkness take him.

As soon as he started to close his eyes though, he felt hot wetness engulf his limp cock causing him to gasp. He opened his eyes to see Gabe taking his whole cock into his mouth. Gabe grinned around his dick and Dean could feel teeth slightly scraping along, and a hot tongue licking up along his dick. 

Holy shit, he thought, arching up into Gabe’s mouth even more. Gabe grabbed one of his thighs, the sudden pressure causing a mix of pleasure and pain to travel through Dean. It was nearly overwhelming and Dean whimpered. Gabe took that as a sign to continue and started to deep-throat him with gusto.

Dean could feel the pressure in his dick built up as Gabe worked his mouth, licking and sucking. Dean gasped as he shot his load down Gabe’s throat. He could feel the beta swallow it and then pull back. He smirked, as Dean slumped down on the bed, feeling completely used and satisfied.

“Holy shit,” Dean murmured as he blearily watched Gabe lick his lips, tasting Dean. He didn’t have the energy to say anything else.

“Oh no, Dean-o, no falling asleep just yet,” Gabe said, pouting. He was sitting between Dean’s spread out legs. Dean blinked at him, thinking, _too late for that, buddy_. He was vaguely aware of Gabe still talking as he drifted off to sleep. Something about Dean needing all the rest he could get, because when he woke up, Gabe was going to step up his game. Dean just moaned and shifted positions to get more comfortable in response.

Gabe blinked down at him and laughed. He playfully slapped Dean on the ass before getting off the bed and joining the threesome with his pack mates. They wore Dean out tonight, which was to be expected since Gabe could get quite insatiable. So were Cas and Luci for the most part, but if they were compared to Gabe? Well Gabe didn’t get his reputation as a sex god for nothing. Although watching Sam thrust into a mewling Cas...well Gabe shivered. 

Sam was something else for sure. Sam had Cas bent over the bench, wrists cuffed and legs spread out, cuffed to a long bar that was in between his legs. Cas was whining between the ball gag strapped around his head. He looked beautiful spread out and helpless like that, as any omega should. Gabe started to jack off his already half hard cock as he watched. 

It took another hour or two before everyone was completely satisfied. Between Gabe, Sam and Luci, maybe even Cas, sex could last all night if they really wanted to. But alas everyone agreed to save their energy for tomorrow morning with Dean. Gabe grinned as he went through the boxes of toys they had. It was still going to be his turn tomorrow morning and he wanted to wake Dean up to pleasure. He took out a multitude of toys, imagining each one on Dean. It was going to be amazing.

When Dean woke up the next morning, he noticed that he was still naked and his face was still sticky with cum and other gross stuff. He started to shift, and immediately regretted the movement. He moaned in pain, his ass was sore and his hole was puffy and leaking. He vaguely remembered the previous night. He had been at the bar, hanging by his lonesome looking for a potential hookup to relieve some stress. He found an awesome couple who turned out to be the most kinky motherfuckers he ever had the pleasure of having sex with. They had a mansion and a pack and oh...oh crap.

Dean shot up and winced at the sudden movement. His whole body ached and he looked down at himself. Yep, he could feel cum stains on his face. There were a few bruise marks around his wrists and ankles where the cuffs had chafed. He leaned over to slowly, carefully inspect his ass and just as he remembered, his asshole looked like he’d been fucked over a dozen times. He groaned as more pain coursed through him and he let himself fall back on the bed. He felt like he’d been fucked over a dozen times too. And god his dick. His poor fucking dick. It was still red and angry and hard from morning wood. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Just as Dean started to reach out to handle his erection, the movement seemed to jostle something inside his ass. Dean froze as sudden vibrations flipped on and massaged the inside of his ass, causing Dean to twist around in the bed, moaning from the sensation. He remembered feeling the vibrations before. “A f-fucking vibrator,” Dean gasped as Gabe walked down the stairs, whistling a random tune. He looked way too cheerful for Dean’s liking, taking great pleasure in walking around Dean’s bed to inspect his way too sensitive and sore hole. 

Dean let out another gasp as Gabe bent down and pushed a finger in, “F-fuck, Gabe. Please.” He wanted to say, ‘please stop teasing me, asshole’. It was on the tip of his tongue but then, something happened and the vibrations became more intense and Gabe was moving his finger around at the same time and Dean felt like he was just going to fucking explode.

For a moment it was like the world just stopped moving. Dean could barely hear what Gabe was saying and frankly he couldn’t care less, at least not at that moment. As soon as he spilled his load, Dean laid back, exhausted. He was staring at the ceiling, half aware and half somewhere else. God what a start to the morning.

Gabe turned off the vibrator with the small remote in his hand and gently tugged it free. He was sure Dean wasn’t paying any attention now. The beta was probably millions of miles away, relaxed and sated. Gabe grinned loving the bliss out look on the other beta’s face. Dean should always look like that.

He went and sat on the edge of the bed beside Dean. Dean turned half way, registering the pressure of added weight. “Gabe,” Dean said, looking somewhat surprised, still relaxed and stupidly happy.

“Dean,” Gabe acknowledged. He waited another moment for Dean to fully register him. Dean blinked large green eyes and Gabe couldn’t help himself, he reached over and ruffled Dean’s hair. He looked really cute like this. Dean seemed to finally come back to himself. He scowled at Gabe and pushed his hand away. Grinning, Gabe leaned back and asked, “What did you think of last night?”

Not expecting the question, Dean blinked owlishly. It took him a moment to fully register the question and he let out a soft sigh, remembering the amazing unexpected sex last night. Sure he had been looking to get into some ass, but after thinking about all the things they’d shown him, he was actually, surprisingly cool with it. 

He smiled and answered honestly, “It was actually some of the best sex I’ve had.”

Gabe blinked, pleasantly surprised by the answer. His expression turned somewhat devious as he leaned forward and said, “Well glad to hear that Dean-o. So humor me for a moment, ever had chocolate for breakfast?”

Dean frowned at the sudden change in conversation. Here he was naked and laid out on the bed, all for Gabe to have his way with him, and all the beta could think about was food? Dean hesitated before answering, unsure what food had to do with anything. 

He finally sighed and shrugged, deciding to just go for it when Gabe just raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer. “Uh I’ve had cake for breakfast, like once or twice when I was a kid I guess. I don’t generally eat breakfast anymore,” Dean mumbled.

Gabe’s eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement. “Oh then you’re in for a treat this morning,” Gabe said, standing up. 

Dean frowned, running a hand through his hair. He made a face when he felt gross, sticky stuff in his hair. Of course it got in there. “I’ve had my fair share of treats, Gabe,” Dean said, starting to get up as well. He stopped when Gabe put a hand on his shoulder, holding him down.

“No, no, Dean-o. You stay here. I’ll bring breakfast over to you,” Gabe said, gently pushing him back down. Dean went along with his hand, frowning. Gabe could see the puzzlement on his face. Gabe just smirked and then winked as he stretched, “Trust me, kiddo. You’ll enjoy this.” Then he was gone, leaving Dean puzzling over his vague comments.

Dean had never had anyone eat anything off him before, much less chocolate. Warm, melted chocolate. Holy fuck. Gabe had come back with a large container of hershey’s chocolate and told Dean to hold still and Dean did just that, vaguely aware of where this was all headed once Gabe lifted the container over his body and Dean was freaking intrigued. Part of him wanted to feel what it was like to have chocolate cover him like that and another part wanted to just take a shower. A really long, hot steamy shower. And maybe entice one of the guys with shower sex. Because Dean figured if this was the weekend where Dean checked off every kink off the list of things he thought about at one point in his life, well, yeah shower sex had been one of them.

So yeah fuck, melted chocolate. He never knew how sexy food play could be. And how sensitive his freaking nipples were. He gasped as Gabe carefully, slowly poured chocolate over them, then licked all the chocolate off. Dean whimpered as Gabe nipped at one of his nipples, sucking the remnants of chocolate from it.

“So sensitive, Dean-o,” Gabe murmured when he pulled back.

Dean just shivered. Yeah, no shit. After Gabe licked all the chocolate off him, Gabe decided to spoon feed Dean the remainder in the container.

Gabe was right. This had been a treat for sure.


	5. sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: _face-fucking, restraints, spreader bar, ring gag, fucking machine, masturbation, voyuerism, spit-roasting, dom Sam, sadistic Sam_

Scratch that. Dean thought Lucifer was the most dominating motherfucker. He had nothing on Sam apparently. Sam was the epitome of the alpha male. Tall, brooding, an intense gaze that stared right into your soul and demanded you fucking shut up and kneel and bare your neck like a little bitch and just submit already. He was all muscles and testosterone. Like holy crap, even his dad had nothing on Sam and John was a tough motherfucker who didn’t like being told ‘no’.

After having a pleasant breakfast and conversation with Gabe and realizing they had more in common than Dean originally thought, Sam came stomping down, interrupting Gabe in the middle of rehashing an interesting story that involved Cas and Gabe getting into a fight with a couple other alphas and Cas being one bad ass motherfucker. Sam was a few feet from them, arms crossed as he watched them eating chocolate and pie for breakfast. Dean didn’t even get to hear the ending to the story before Gabe froze at the sight of Sam down there.

Dean watched in awe as they stared off for a minute before Gabe sort of just fell to his knees and bared his throat in submission. Then Sam walked over to Gabe and leaned down and crashed their lips together, kissing with a fiery passion that Dean was a little uncomfortable and a little turned on from witnessing. Dean squirmed as he watched Gabe open his mouth in a moan and Sam took advantage of the moment, pushing his tongue in. Dean felt like an outsider looking in on a private moment that he shouldn’t be privy to.

It felt like time slowed down as Sam continued to show his dominance over Gabe through the kiss. They finally both pulled back, gasping for air. Gabe still had little bits of chocolate smeared around his lips and Sam leaned forward to lick it off. Sam smirked as he watched Dean battle his own arousal. Betas were like omegas. They gave off such a pleasant smell like roses, especially when aroused. He figured the display he put on would get Dean in the mood. 

He was a little jealous everyone else in his pack had their taste of Dean and he hadn’t. Sam paused, trying to get his inner alpha under control. He had to remind himself that he had done it on purpose. He wanted to show Dean to really lose himself in submission.

Sure Dean got a little taste with Lucifer. Lucifer was a great alpha. He was dominating and could put most alphas to shame. But he had nothing on Sam. “Get up, Gabe,” Sam said softly. He didn’t have to use his alpha voice for Gabe to straighten and stand. He pulled Gabe into another deep kiss, grinning as he smelled more arousal coming from Dean. He heard the beta gasp from behind them. They both drew back a little, their noses still close enough to touch. “We’ll join you guys in a little while. Until then make sure Lucifer and Cas don’t interrupt us,” Sam told him quietly.

Gabe nodded, wanting to turn around to look at Dean. He could smell the arousal as well. Dean had been really turned on from the display of dominance. Gabe liked the kid. “Do you think he’ll want to, you know…?” Gabe trailed off, biting the bottom of his lips.

Sam just smirked. “By the end of today, I’m sure Dean wouldn’t dream of leaving. Anyways, get going and shut the door on your way out.”

Gabe grinned back as Sam let him go. “Yes, alpha,” he snickered quietly to himself and headed up the stairs, leaving Dean and Sam alone in the dungeon.

Sam turned to Dean when they both heard the squeak of the door opening, then slamming shut. Dean gulped as Sam drank him in, lust apparent on his face and the smell of arousal coming off him and threatened to nearly suffocate Dean. He whimpered, having already lost battle with his own hard and leaking erection.

“Looks like it’s finally just you and me, Dean,” Sam said. He grinned as he thought about what he wanted to do to Dean. Since he saw him, Sam had been itching to have the beta squirming and whining underneath him, imagining Dean acting like a bitch in heat as Sam explored every part of his body. He thought Dean was beautiful, with his wide bright green eyes and full, kissable lips and freckles that spread across his face that stood out even in the dim light of the bar.

“Y-yeah,” Dean stammered. He really wanted Sam to fuck him already. The anticipation was killing him. He already knew how alpha Sam could get, what with his little show with Gabe just now. 

“You consider yourself adventurous?” Sam asked casually.

“Uh before last night, I thought I was,” Dean mumbled. Yeah right, he had been vanilla before, compared to last night at least.

Sam motioned for Dean to get off the bed and headed over to the other side of the room. Curious, Dean followed him as he was led to the breeding bench. His arms throbbed in remembrance and Dean winced. “Man, you guys sure like your restraints,” Dean said, though there was no heat or anger.

Sam shrugged as he gestured for Dean to get into position. Dean did and Sam locked him in. He locked Dean’s legs into the spreader bar, leaving his legs wide apart and his ass in the air. “It’s a common kink. We all sort of bonded on that,” Sam told him.

Dean shuddered in anticipation as Sam’s hand trailed down his thigh. His asshole was still puffy from the activities of the previous night and this morning. Dean really hoped there wasn’t any more spanking happening. “How did you guys meet anyways?” he asked, trying to focus on the conversation.

He felt Sam pause and Sam walked into his view. He shrugged and said, “We just did. Gabe and Luci are brothers and found Cas along the way. This was actually Luci’s mansion. Now it’s the pack’s. Their family’s well off and their parents handed over several mansions to Luci since he’s the oldest. I found them a few years back and we all meshed and figured we could make our own pack. It’s worked out so far.”

Dean nodded as he took in the new information. He never realized how much of a talker Sam was. Then again the last day and a half, Dean had other things preoccupying his mind. “Did they pick you up at a bar too?” Dean joked.

Sam’s smirk was answer enough and the alpha walked back around Dean. He patted Dean’s ass playfully as he walked across the room to pick something up. Dean had no idea what it was. Sam dropped whatever the thing was directly behind him and Dean couldn’t help but shiver, wondering what was in store for him now. He didn’t have to wait long before he felt a cold, lubed finger pressing into his hole.

Dean gasped, unconsciously clenching down on Sam’s finger. Sam stopped, half way in before slapping his ass lightly enough that it came across as a warning. Dean tried to relax and felt the finger push in all the way. Sam pumped his finger in and out, working fast and efficiently. Dean shuddered, reminded of the cold clinical way a doctor would check on a patient. “Just loosening you up. Almost done, Dean, don’t worry,” Sam murmured. 

He added another finger a moment later. It didn’t take long to loosen Dean up considering how loose he already was to begin with. Sam couldn’t wait to put the dildo in and turn the machine on. Dean looked downright sinful writhing in pleasure and Sam could happily jack himself off just listening to the soft whirr of the machine as it pistoned the dildo into Dean over and over, as Dean moaned and begged Sam to stop because he couldn’t take it anymore.

God how the hell did he live until now without Dean in his life?

He honestly had no idea.

Sam twisted his fingers and found Dean’s prostate. Dean gasped, twisting and turning in his cuffs already. The spreader bar kept his legs from moving though. His thighs were shaking and Dean was panting. Sam figured this was enough torment. For the moment at least. He slowly pulled his fingers out and let Dean take a breather.

“I’m going to enjoy watching you writhe and moan, Dean,” Sam told him quietly. 

Without waiting to let the words sink in, Sam grabbed the dildo attached to the machine and pressed it up to Dean’s clenching hole. He could feel Dean stiffen. Sam grinned as the realization seemed to sink in now but it was too late. Sam pushed it in as Dean gasped. He turned the machine on to its medium setting. The machine whirred to life instantly, pushing the dildo all the way in and then out, the pace not too slow nor too fast. 

Dean was panting and moaning as Sam left to watch from afar. It had only been on for ten minutes and he could see the machine had started to affect Dean now. He was twisting trying to get away from the dildo but he was trapped and the machine continued to push the dildo in and out, not caring that the beta’s ass was clenching down and was probably aching by now.

Then the begging came. It was the twenty minute marker and Dean didn’t care. His dick was leaking now, he could feel on the edge of an orgasm and he needed to touch his dick so that he could come. And the dildo slamming into his ass was starting to hurt now. It was relentless and his ass was already really sore. 

He tried to twist in his restraints to see Sam, to plead with him to make it stop and let him jack off. “Please, Sam,” he whined as the dildo pumped in and out of him. He couldn’t see Sam anywhere. Where did he go? He wouldn’t just leave him. There was no way. “Sam? Sammy? Please, turn it off, please,” he was babbling now and he didn’t care.

Sam watched as the dildo glided in again, Dean whimpering at the burn and soreness that it caused, his dick hard and throbbing. He unzipped his jeans and tossed them and his boxers carelessly to the floor before jacking himself off hard and fast, reaching his climax the next moment and spilling over the floor. He took another moment to appreciate Dean’s puffy, loose asshole from a distance before deciding Dean had suffered long enough for Sam’s enjoyment. Honestly he could keep Dean here like this for a long time. The beta just looked so beautiful when he was overstimulated.

Sam was about to release Dean from the machine when one of the gags caught his attention. He smirked, deciding he would rather play with Dean a little more before he let him go. He went over to retrieve the ring gag sitting on the table instead and then made his way to Dean. He walked around to stand in front of Dean, holding the ring gag in his hand.

Dean looked up and spotted the gag immediately. He groaned as the machine continued to pump the dildo in and out. He tried to plead Sam with his eyes to let him go already, it was fun but now it was starting to hurt. He wanted to come as well. 

“Sam, t-turn the thing off...let me come,” Dean begged him. “Please. Please.” This was pure torture now.

Sam pretended to think about his request. He shook his head and looked down at Dean’s angry, neglected dick. “I’m not letting you go just yet, Dean. If it’s your dick that’s bothering you though, I can solve that.” His eyes gleamed mischievously and Sam leaned down and reached over to grasp Dean’s dick.

Dean gasped in shock as Sam rubbed gently over the slit. That seemed to be enough for Dean to reach orgasm and spill his load. He panted heavily, half aware of the machine still alive and the dildo pushing in and out of him. He looked at Sam, too exhausted to say anything.

“Ok, Dean, my turn now. Open up,” Sam said happily.

Dean reluctantly opened his mouth, knowing Sam had all the cards. The ring gag was wrestled into his mouth. Sam locked it into place and Dean could feel drool already dribbling from the side of his mouth down to his chin. 

Sam pumped his dick to life in front of him and started feeding it through the ring gag. Dean tried not to choke but Sam had a really big dick and he was pretty sure there was no way he could fit it all the way. 

Somehow he did and Sam started to fuck his face. Dean was trapped, feeling full on both ends. The dildo pumped into his asshole mercilessly as Sam slammed his cock down his throat for the third time. Dean nearly choked as Sam pulled out.

It took almost twenty minutes before Sam decided to pull out last second and cum on Dean’s face. He turned off the machine after he took a moment to appreciate Dean’s fucked out state, wishing he had his phone with him to capture this moment forever. He sighed and put his boxers and jeans back on before he walked over to the machine slowly. Dean was a mess now, sobbing and whining at the over-stimulation of the dildo. Sam decided as much as he loved having Dean tied like this, it really was pure torture at this point. Sam took mercy on the beta and turned it off.

The machine died down and stopped, the dildo more than halfway in still. Sam gently pulled it out, drawing a low moan from Dean. “Shh, shh, it’s ok now, Dean,” Sam soothed him, gently running a hand over his quivering thigh. 

He worked on unlocking the restraints from Dean’s arms and legs and then unconnected the spreader bar that had locked Dean’s legs apart.

“You did so well,” Sam said as he ran a soothing hand over Dean’s sweat matted hair. 

Dean shivered and turned to Sam, curling into him for warmth. He was aware he was still naked but he didn’t care. Sam was running a gentle hand over his head and it calmed him a little bit. “Thank you,” he told Sam, meaning it.


	6. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: _domesticated dean, collar, nakedness, tail plug, cock cage_

_ONE MONTH LATER_

The delicious smell of homemade burgers and fries drifted from the kitchen to the rest of the house. Sam had been working in his office when he glanced down at his watch and decided it was time to pause on the seemingly endless stack of paperwork and eat dinner. He left his office, a room that was upstairs at the far end of the hall, and headed down the stairs. He noticed Cas coming out of his own room and closed the door, before joining Sam.

Sam smirked as he saw Cas wearing nothing but his boxers and a white tee-shirt. Cas smiled shy at him in return, pressing his body against his, bearing his throat so that Sam could lean over and nibble it. He heard Cas gasp under him and Sam felt his own arousal going straight to his dick. They hadn’t had sex yet and he wondered if they could make it to dinner.

Cas smelled so good. Omega smells were some of the best smells in the world, at least to Sam. He decided he was going to thoroughly fuck Cas tonight after dinner. He backed off and they walked downstairs, only to be greeted by a leering Lucifer and an amused Gabe. They all found themselves entering the kitchen. It was a wide space with counters and cupboards, a large oven and sink opposite it. The refrigerator was closest to the entrance. 

Dean was humming some rock music as he cooked. Sam licked his lips, taking in what Dean was wearing. He was almost completely naked except for the apron and collar. The collar was a thin leather band that stretched around his neck. It had been Sam’s idea. To show Dean’s submission in their pack. When he suggested to the beta that he should stay with them almost a month ago, Dean had been eager to accept. After that weekend of intense sex, everyone had been hoping Dean would stay.

Sam set up some ground rules after Dean said ‘yes’.

One, he was to remain naked, unless told otherwise, in the mansion at all times. Another exception was when he had to get ready for work. Dean was surprisingly handy with cars and worked at a garage almost every day. Sam decided since everyone had a job here that Dean would be no different. If he enjoyed his job, Sam wasn’t going to stop him. Sure Sam liked dominating his partners but that was sex and maybe occasionally outside of sex.

Dean also had to wear a cockcage most of the time. He wasn’t going to fuck anyone anytime soon so it wasn’t like he really needed his dick. Dean was surprisingly cool with it as long as they took it off when he had to pee and when he wanted to jack off. Sam told him it was fine but he had to ask one of them for permission and if he was to jack off he had to do it in front of an audience. The humiliation turned both Sam and Dean on. Sam was sure it turned everyone on, to be fair. He did catch Gabe trying to hide his bulging erection once when they were all watching Dean jerk himself off with his head hanging down in shame, cheeks flushed. 

This wasn’t in one of the rules but today Sam could see a tail plug hanging from Dean’s ass. He figured it was Lucifer’s doing since the guy had a weird dog kink going. Not that Sam was judging. They all had weird kinks.

He was just glad he and Cas caught sight of Dean all those weeks ago, in that crappy bar downtown. He had been bored and wondered if they’d ever stumble upon another person to add to their growing pack. The mansion was big and lonely sometimes. Sam had thought about leaving the bar when he saw Dean saunter over to them.

It had been a lucky coincidence they ever ran into each other really. But now Sam couldn’t imagine not having Dean around, grinning and singing metallica loudly and slightly off-key in morning showers. Sam couldn’t imagine not having such a beautiful writhing beta who gasped and moaned every time he sucked his nipples. 

Dean turned around, his smile bright and radiating as he held up a plate of cooked burger and fries. “Who’s first?”

Yeah, Sam thought as he took the plate, Dean was gorgeous and he was all theirs. He smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
